


Not In Her Plans

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: fic_promptly challenge week (august 2014) [20]
Category: Castle
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Gen, Gen Work, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2227233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Castle, Kate Beckett, Getting married wasn't something she had planned to do."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not In Her Plans

**Author's Note:**

> For the current Challenge week at fic_promptly.

Getting married was simply not something that she had ever planned on happening. It just wasn't something that she had ever planned on happening.

She glances at the ring sitting innocently on her ring finger. It wasn't as though she didn't love Castle.

She did love him and he knew it very well.

She was absolutely in love with the man no matter how infuriating he could be, anyone with eyes could see that she was. According to Lanie and Castle's mother, you would have to be completely blind not to see that.

Marriage however was simply not something that had ever been in her plans.


End file.
